Broken
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: Preface- "I always knew Joe broke up with girls. I just never expected the other way around today. And right now, I gota find him, since he ran away somewhere." Macy's POV JONAS story
1. Chapter 1

I groaned and lay flat on my bed as I changed the TV channels, bored to heck. "......and Lucas dating...." I sat up, eyes wide as I switched to that

one channel and listened. Hey, when there's a JONAS-related thing on TV, I'm awake. "Yes, the rumors seem to be true. Besides Kevin and Danielle

dating, it looks like 19-year-old Joe Lucas has found someone too." Oh, gosh. This is good if it was..... "The lucky girl is Peggy Jonson." I let go of my

hair and cocked my head. "Who the irk is Peggy," I questioned myself. "She's some chick from the new music video and your favorite Lucas Brother's

new gf," I heard Stella answer, coming up to me. "...........I FREAKIN' HATE HER," I screamed. "So do I, but I don't think Joe will like you anymore if

you kill her, Macy." "I was hoping for Sonny, since I hate Peggy; she's too old, not really that good at her job, ugly, and her eyebrows make Joe's

eyebrows look normal," I reasoned. "That I agree with, but don't say anything," Kevin said. "You," Stella asked, "You? His older brother? Doesn't like

who he's dating? Amazing." "And weird," I commented, "Anyways she better find a good hiding spot 'cause any fans who like Joe and I are gonna kill

her," I promised, "Doesn't Joe know he's being used: 'They're all the same, they all want the money. They're all insane, they live for fame honey.

They laugh at you when you're not even being funny.' She another video girl. I mean, he can do better that this." "He's blinded by love," Kevin

sighed, hugging me. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. "Doesn't he know he's breaking everyones hearts, but mostly mine?" Stella handed

me a tissue, saying, " If only Joe knew you loved him more than a friend. He just doesn't know it." "At least he doesn't hear you ranting about how

you're gonna hunt down Peggy," Nick said, walking in. Kevin raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Even though you like her. That's a shocker." "I

figured out she was a video girl once she started laughing at Joe. When he didn't say anything. And also when the paparazzi showed up at the

perfect timing. I mean, COME ON! The paparrazzi doesn't get that many pictures in a week." Stella agreed. "True." I spoke up, saying, "I really do

love him. I love him so much, I just want to protect him." Kevin let go of me, confused. "What do you mean, 'protect'?" I sat up. "I don't know exactly

why, but I have a feeling in my spine that it's gonna be opposite day when they break-up." Nick cocked his head and asked, "How so?" I sat myself

on my desk then continued, "Well, for one thing: I never heard of Peggy until Danger started dating her. I mean, I _want _to be happy for him, but

she's just a _little too_ conceited about herself. Besides, I think Peggy is using Joe for the fame; and once she's done, it will be worse than the Susan

break-up. Remembered what happened after that?" "Yeah," Kevin replied, "Joe was depressed for months, which made Macy depressed "Yup. I can

tell he really loves her. The way he looks at her, takes her out in public. I'm not ready to see him miserable shattered, and heart-broken again."

*ring* Stella looked around, then asked, "Who's phone was that?" "I don't know," Kevin said, sarcasm in his voice, "Maybe someone by the name of 

_Joseph Adam Lucas?_" "Thank you, Paul Kevin Lucas The 2nd aka Captain DUH." Nick and I crept behind the door and listened since Joe's

cellphone was on speakerphone (hint: not _exactly _the best idea if you're going for a private conversation). "Hi, Peggy," he groaned, trying to sound

happy. "Hi Joey," she answered in that stupid voice, "I was thinking for dinner, we should go to-" "Listen, Peggy," he interrupted, " Is the paparazzi

gonna be there, 'cause everywhere we go, they're where we are." She scoffed, saying, "Probably not this time." "I hope so too, cause well,

sometimes I need some privacy." Peggy started laughing and said, "You are so funny, Joseph." I saw Nick roll his eyes, then kept listening. "I have a

question to ask," she continued, "Do you want come over and... you know?" "Macy, close your mouth," Nick whispered. "WHAT, NO WAY," he replied,

very loudly. "But if you truly love me, you would have said yes." "I have a purity ring, which means I won't have it, until marriage." "Forget the ring."

"Okay, my brothers and friends are right, you are a video girl." "Fine. I AM a video girl. I dated you for the fame and money, making _your_ fans

jealous, especially that creepy one who stalks you guys. In reality, you are so not funny or cute. So we're through." Nick and I heard the phone

disconnect, close, and then his running footsteps going to the fire pole.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up and opened the door. I ran to the pole and yelled, "Be right back," and slid down to the first floor of the home. I saw the door opened wide,

the night breeze blowing in. I grabbed my helmet and ran downstairs. Joe opened the gate and turned right, riding on his bike. He went full speed,

pedaling so fast he was only a blur. I grabbed my skateboard and followed him. The chase lasted for a while until he reached the park next to one of

the local elementary schools. He got off the bike and ran up the hill to a tree up there. Being the person I am, I grabbed a lock out of my jacket and

put the bike at a near by pole. Besides, I think Nick wouldn't be pleased if he found out his bike was stolen. After that, I carried the board and ran to

the tree. When I came up, Joe was curled into a ball, his soft black hair covering his face. He was sobbing. _Just when I said I didn't want to see __him _

_like this_, I thought to myself. I crept over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Joe? Are you okay?" He looked up, his innocent, soft brown eyes red.

"Yes," he lied, his voice cracking. I looked at him, saying, "Dude, your eyes are red like your nose and tears are streaming down from your cheeks.

Seriously, worst liar ever, even for a rockstar like you." He replied, "Well it's not like you're an immature dork." "That? I get that all the time, except

it's the crazy obsessed JONAS fan. Classmates, friends. 'Hey it's the crazy obsessed JONAS fan. What up?' " He laughed, despite the tears. "You

really know how to make a guy feel better, don't you," he asked. "Not really. Besides, anytime I'm around a JONAS, I get nervous and accidently hurt

you guys." "Well, you aren't nervous right now, are you," Joe said, smirking. I then realized Joe was right: I didn't faint, no one was in pain because

of me. I was: me. Joe smiled and sighed sadly. "How didn't I see this coming," he said, putting his head down on his knees. I hugged him tightly

saying, "Blinded by love." I paused then questioned, "You didn't happen to hear those things about her, did you?" "If I say no, will you believe it?"

"Yes." "Then no." We both laughed, then got up. "Well, we better get back to the firehouse," he mentioned while walking down the hill. "By the

way," I said, "I'm glad you two broke up. I was about to kill her with a javelin tomorrow." He stopped. "What?" "I'm just kidding." He smiled and ran

after me, unlocking and grabbing the bike. So pretty much everything turned out well. Peggy was on Inside Hollywood the next day, blabbing about

how Joe "broke up with her". Luckily, JONAS came, told their story, and to clear Joe's name, Stella and I came with our video camera this as proof

(Frankie followed me on his bike and hid behind the slide during the entire thing and recorded it on his video camera thing). That put her to shame,

cleared Joseph's name before more drama came, and everything was in order. At least, for now.


End file.
